SAVIOUR
SAVIOUR refers to the series of Jaegers developed by DRAUGR during the Age of the Jaegers. They are referenced in Super Robot Wars IO. With stolen MegaCorp JAEGER™ prototype blueprints, the Kingdom of Pakistan was, in fact, the first nation on Earth to field combat-ready Giant Humanoid Robots. They conspired with fellow DRAUGR nation Germany and even created Totenkaizer Einz for them. Their Giant Robots are called SAVIOURs rather than Jägers, to differentiate themselves from the MegaCorp's designs. However, they generally utilize the same framework and internal systems. While the Jägers were primarily developed to deal with the gigantic demon threat, SAVIOURs are specialized for human warfare. They use a different combat doctrine from other Jägers (Using supremely powerful experimental weapons that can destroy a single large target instantly), instead relying on speed, surprise and sheer number of tactical ordnance to overwhelm a target. This practical approach also allowed them to rapidly mass-produce SAVIOURs and form a massive giant robot army. If the Totenkaizers are the ‘Defenders of Humanity’, the ‘heroic face’ of the DRAUGR conspiracy, the SAVIOURs are (ironically) their ‘Iron Fist’ against any human enemy foolish enough to oppose them. SAVIOUR S-1 Existing SAVIOURs currently consist of the mass produced S-series, with the exception of Totenkaizer Einz (which was made with specific instructions from the Kaiser). The Kingdom of Pakistan found that the initial design worked and simply mass produced them. However, as they are based off the JAEGER™ Mk.I design, they suffer from a weak wi-fi password. DRAUGR tried to standardize the Mk.II electronics defense design, leading to the use of cockpits and human pilots. Height: 17 meters Weight: 52 metric tons (Max 75 tonnes) Cockpit (After Mk. II upgrade) : Chest, Upper Torso Area Armaments : * Giga-Powered Limbs - Being a humanoid giant robot, any of its humongous limbs can be used, essentially, as gigantic wrecking balls. * Ordnance Racks on each Arm, 2 on each leg - These Ordnance Racks operate basically like fighter plane missile pylons. Each ‘rack’ allows for a container of munitions/missiles/bombs. These makes the SAVIOURS, essentially, gigantic walking fighter bombers. * GAK-47 (Gigant Abtomat Kalashnikova - Giant Automatic Kalashnikov) - A giant AK-47. When they realized they could still carry weapons using their gigantic hands (thanks to Totenkaizer Zwei using the giant lance-railgun) they merely made gigantic AK-47s for their SAVIOURs to use. * Crescent Star Scimitar - Though not standard issue, the Kingdom of Pakistan has made gigantic monomolecular-edged scimitars in case melee combat is required for a mission. * Head Cannon - SAVIOURs have a vulcan cannon incorporated in the helmet design of each S-1 series. It allows them to attack smaller vehicles, aircraft and infantry without expending their heavier ordnance. Stats These would be the 'default' SAVIOUR S-1's stats in Fate SRW. * Head - Data Processing Headcannon (Internal) - +2 Notice / +2 Shoot * Body - Savior Warrior Frame (Internal) - +4 Fortitude. * Primary Weapon - GAK-47 (Internal) - +4 Shoot. Can be replaced with Crescent Star Scimitar (+4 Melee). * Backpack - Crescent Star Combat Thruster Module (External) - +2 Pilot for flight or rocket-propelled movement. Originally developed for space craft. * Ordnance Racks - Before the start of the mission, you may declare the addition of consumable weapons/systems to this slot. The chosen system will have an upper limit of four uses.